Marcepan
' Marcepan' - ziemski kucyk, animatorka z Los PegasusZnane są dwie wersje tego miasta Los Pegasus i Las Pegasus. W serialu użyta była wersja Los, choć scenarzysta odcinka przyznał, że to błąd osoby dubbingującej i że prawidłową wersją powinno być Las. Niemniej jednak Los Pegasus to kucykowa wersja Los Angeles, a Las Pegasus - Las Vegas. Chcę by Marcepan mieszkała w Los, bo to te Kalifornijskie rejony słyną z produkcji filmów (Hollywood i te sprawy). Dategu nie ruszać mi tego nie nie zmieniać na Las, bo były takie sytuacje :I, urodzona na przedmieściach Ponyville. Ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Fretkoid. Młodsza siostra Mocci i Noir Plume, dość infantylny i kochający wszelkiego rodzaju filmy animowane i kreskówki blank flank, który wciąż szuka swojego przeznaczenia. Ponadto artystka o bogatej wyobraźni i specyficznym spojrzeniu na świat. Klacz z małego miasta, mająca trudności z dostosowaniem się do wielkomiejskiego życia. Powstawanie 'Wczesny wygląd' thumb|Przy okazji widać jak ewoluował mój styl rysowaniaPierwotnie kucyk ten miał brązową grzywę i oczy oraz żółtą sierść. Design grzywy zmieniał się często, jednak kolorystyka pozostawała. W pierwszym projekcie, grzywa wzorowana była na tej od serialowej Diamond Tiary, jednak autorka czuła, że kopiuje serial i było jej z tym źle, gdyż przede wszystkim ceni oryginalność. W projekcie drugim, rozjaśniła kolor grzywy i wydłużyła jej długość, jednak z tego designu szybko zrezygnowała - pomysł ten nie wydał jej się najpiękniejszy. Trzeci design był chyba najbardziej odmienny od reszty - autorka zrezygnowała z loków i długiej grzywy, na rzecz prostej i nieskomplikowanej fryzury. W tej fazie postać ta najmniej przypominała autorkę, jednak uznała ona, że długie grzywy czynią kucyka pięknym, a ona sama za taką się nie uważa. Projekt jednak został odrzucony, bo patrząc na niego nie widziała ani krzty siebie. Opcja czwarta, też nie utrzymała się długo - autorka powróciła do falowanych, długich włosów, ale wciąż wydawały jej się za mało podobne do jej prawdziwych. Piąta wersja grzywy najbardziej zbliżona była do jej aktualnego stanu i dość podobna do prawdziwej fryzury autorki. Zarzucona była na jeden bok i skręcała się dopiero przy końcówkach w nieasymetryczne loczki. Ogon był znacznie mniej puszysty i składał się z dwóch pasm, podobnie skręconych na końcach. Był to pierwszy projekt grzywy do którego wprowadzony został drugi odcień brązu. W tej formie postać wytrwała około czterech miesięcy. Design końcowy autorka miał w głowie jakiś czas, więc przelała go na kartkę, jak zwykle jednak zawahała się nad doborem kolorów. Postanowiła zrezygnować z żółci i brązów i ożywić ją nieco. Zdecydowała się na miętową sierść oraz różowo-białą grzywę, jednak źle się czuła w tych kolorach i powróciła do palety barw z poprzedniejszych projektów, zmieniając jednak żółć sierści na beż. W ostatecznej fazie postać otrzymała kokardę i kolczyki - żółte i pomarańczowe, ponieważ autorce pasują takie kolory. Beżowa sierść okazała się być idealna, gdyż przypomina autorce o naturalnej bladości jej skóry, a grzywa składająca się z poszczególnych, poskręcanych pasm świetnie oddała fakturę jej włosów. 'Imię' W pierwszych fazach powstawania postaci nie miała ona żadnego imienia, czy głębszego zarysu charakteru - była po prostu odzwierciedleniem autorki, używanym do niektórych projektów. Dopiero po otrzymaniu końcowego wyglądu, otrzymała nazwę, osobowość i historię. Autorka pierwotnie nie miała żadnych pomysłów na imię, pytała więc znajomych o pomysły. Otrzymywała ich wiele, z reguły związanych ze słodyczami, a dokładniej czekoladą - pewnie z powodu jej kolorystyki. Rozważała kilka opcji takich jak Maple Syrup, Butterscotch Swirl, czy Soft Cream, jednak najlepszym pomysłem wydało jej się imię Belle Bottom i ostatecznie to jego miała użyć. Wtedy użytkowniczka Smieska222 zaproponowała jej imię Marcepan. Autorce wydało się z początku dziwne, głównie z powodu bycia słowem polskim, a nie angielskim, gdyż z reguły to w tym języku nadawane są kucom imiona. Niemniej jednak spodobał się jej pomysł, ale myślała by użyć tego słowa, ale w innym języku, w żadnym jednak nie brzmiało ono tak dobrze jak w polskim. Po rozważeniu wielu za i przeciw, w końcu zdecydowała się użyć tego pomysłu i tak bezimienna została Marcepanią. Wygląd Marcepan to dość wysoki kucyk o beżowej sierści, ciemnobrązowych oczach oraz długiej, kręconej grzywie w dwóch odcieniach brązu. Ogon wiąże żółtą kokardą, a w lewym uchu ma kolczyki - większy pomarańczowy i mniejszy w takim samym kolorze jak wstążka. Obok lewego oka oraz na jednej z tylnych nóg ma pieprzyki. Okazjonalnie, Marcepan spina grzywę w kucyk, splata w warkocz lub podwiązuje grzywkę opaską. 'Wstążka' Wstążkę, którą Marcepan wiążę ogon, klacz dostała od swojej mamy, gdy była jeszcze źrebakiem. Pewnego dnia, Marcepan postanowiła przyglądnąć się jak jej mama - krawcowa, pracuje nad suknią dla ważnej klientki. Sukienka była letnia, w delikatnym, pastelowym odcieniu niebieskiego, przewiązana w pasie żółtą wstążką związaną w kokardkę. Małej klaczce bardzo spodobała się ta sukienka, więc kiedy mama wyszła z pracowni, Marcepan podeszła do manekina i chciała przymierzyć kreację. Kiedy zorientowała się, że sama nie da rady zdjąć sukni, postanowiła wziąć sobie samą kokardkę. Okazało się, że była ona przyszyta do sukni, jednak mimo to Marcepan ciągła za nią z całych sił. W efekcie wstążka oderwała się od sukienki, ale jednocześnie rozerwała się i sama suknia. Kiedy mama wróciła do pracowni była zdenerwowana, ale nie mogła ukarać niewiedzącej, że źle robi, 3 letniej zaledwie klaczki, która ze łzami w oczach patrzyła na dziurę w niebieskim materiale. Wtedy mama, po wzięciu kilku głębokich oddechów, chwyciła wstążkę i związała jej nią grzywę. Marcepan była tak szczęśliwa, że od tego czasu nie potrafiła wyjść bez niej z domu. Z wiekiem uznała, że wstążka lepiej prezentuje się na jej ogonie, jednak czasem wciąż związuje nią kucyka, czy warkocz. 'Znaczek, a raczej jego brak' Marcepan nie zdobyła jeszcze swojego znaczka. Mimo osiągnięcia dorosłości już jakiś czas temu, wciąż jej bok pozostaje gładki. Będąc w szkole, zdarzało się, że była obiektem drwin, na całe szczęście raczej optymistyczne nastawienie Marcepan do życia oraz umiejętność śmiania się z siebie i własnych porażek, pozwoliły jej przetrwać ten okres. Będąc na studiach, spotkała inne blank flanki, z kilkoma nawet się zaprzyjaźniła. To tamten okres wspomina najlepiej. W jej obecnym środowisku nie spotyka ich wielu w Los Pegasus niemal każdy ma swoje ustalone miejsce. W tym skomercjalizowanym mieście potrzeba na pracowników jest tak duża, że niektóre kucyki zdobywają znaczki za wieloletnią pracę w danym miejscu, nawet jeśli nie to było im pisane. Marcepan obawia się tego zjawiska, dlatego mimo świetnego wykształcenia problem za znalezieniem wymarzonej pracy był niezwykle trudny. Poszukiwania zakończyła jednak sukcesem i w mniejszym stopniu obawia się tego, co spotkało wielu mieszkańców tej metropolii. Życiorys 'Źrebięce lata' Marcepan urodziła się w rodzinie zwykłych kucyków, w małym domku na obrzeżach Ponyville, jako trzecia córka miejscowej krawcowej i stolarza. Jej najstarsza siostra, Noir PlumeNoir Plume by scootie-wootie jest dobrze zapowiadającą się pisarką oraz jednorożcem - po matce. Z kolei MoccaMocca by Maslozerca to jej starsza zaledwie o kilka minut bliźniaczka, która zajmuje się baristyką oraz dorabia jako kelnerka w małej restauracji. thumb|Marcepan i jej siostryKlaczki wiodły raczej spokojne dzieciństwo, przedmieścia słynęły z tego, że nie wiele się tam działo.Nanana, no chyba że te przedmieścia to Wisteria Lane Rodzina miała kilku dobrych znajomych, raczej żadnych wrogów, starali się żyć w przyjaźni z innymi. Ich dom zawsze tryskał energią, oraz roił się od kucyków, bowiem dziennie pracownię krawiecką ich matki odwiedzało wiele osób. Ojciec raczej rzadko bywał w domu. Prowadził warsztat stolarski, do którego musiał udawać się już o świcie, a wracał późnym wieczorem. Marcepan miała z nim świetny kontakt, byli właściwie identyczni, dlatego przeżywała, że widuje go tak rzadko. Pod opieką starszej siostry, przychodziła go czasem odwiedzać, a Mocca zostawała w domu z mamą, gdyż dużo bardziej interesowało ją to czym ona się zajmuje. Matka zakład prowadziła w domu, by móc mieć córki na oku, a jednocześnie zarobić co nieco. Była utalentowana i stanowiła inspirację dla bliźniaczek, które zostały zarażone od niej miłością do mody. Żadna z sióstr nie uczęszczała do przedszkola - zaprowadzanie ich do miasta wiązałoby się z wczesnym wstawaniem, wzmożonym porannym ruchem i marnowaniem czasu, dużo prościej było pozwalać im na samodzielną zabawę, która w przyszłości poskutkowała odpowiedzialnością i samodzielnością klaczek, lub podrzucać je do sąsiadki, która nie miała stałego zatrudnienia i z ochotą pomagała pracującym matkom. Marcepan była spokojnym dzieckiem, cichym, umiejącym o siebie zadbać, a jednocześnie upomnieć się gdy czegoś potrzebowała. Grzecznie jadła, nie sprawiała większych kłopotów, czasem lubiła pofiglować razem z Moccą, ale z reguły nie szukała kłopotów, w obawie przed konsekwencjami. W powszechnej opinii nazywana była aniołkiem, ale tylko jej rodzina wiedziała o jednym - niesamowitym uporze. Kiedy Marcepan coś chciała, musiała to dostać i zawsze postawić na swoim.Tak było. Według rodziców byłam prawie idealnym dzieckiem, prawie żadnych kłopotów nie sprawiałam, a w rozwoju wyprzedzałam to co podawały książki ^^ Obcy ludzie mnie kochali, a ja kochałam komplementy <3 Ale widziałam kilka nagrań, z awantur które urządzałam, bo ktoś mi powiedział nie. Matkoboskaczęstochowska, nie chcielibyście być na miejscu osoby, która mi odmówiła XD 'W poszukiwaniu przeznaczenia' Już od najmłodszych lat Marcepan wykazywała szerokie zainteresowania, ale nie tak szerokie zdolności. Jej rodzice prenumerowali dla niej magazyn "Wiewiórka Basia"Pamięta to ktoś? XD, w którym opisywane były różne zawody. Mała Marcepan z każdym numerem, chciała być kimś innym: od baletnicy, przez astronautkę, po nauczycielkę. Jej rodzicom przysparzało to sporo śmiechu, ale i kłopotów. Z byciem tancerką wiązało się zapisanie małej na lekcje tańca i zakup baletek, a za miesiąc trzeba było ją z owych lekcji wypisywać i kupić strój strażaka, bo ten zawód był w tym czasie na tapecie. Do dziś Marcepan trzyma w piwnicy skrzynkę ze wszystkimi tego typu rekwizytami, w których posiadanie niegdyś weszła. Im starsza się jednak robiła, tym bardziej ukierunkowana była. Przez długi okres czasu chciała być piosenkarką; brała udział w wielu konkursach, występowała publicznie, próbowała pisać własne, nieskomplikowane utwory. Jej głos był naprawdę dobry, ale nie anielski - i sama Marcepan dobrze to wiedziała. Dlatego zrezygnowała. Ponadto zawsze miała świetny kontakt ze zwierzętami, więc pomysł na zostanie weterynarzem nie wydawał się głupi ani jej, ani jej bliskim. W tej myśli utrzymała się najdłużej, bo aż do lat młodzieńczych i ukończenia szkoły podstawowej. Później jednak zdecydowała, że medycyna nie jest dla niej i że woli związać karierę z czymś co tak naprawdę potrafi. Początkowo chciała spróbować swoich sił w reklamie, szybko jednak porzuciła ten pomysł na rzecz pracy przy filmach. Animacja wydała się jej idealna.Pfffffffff, kłamstwo! Medycyna jest jak najbardziej dla mnie, ale zamieniłam weterynarię na stomatologię. 'Początki edukacji'Nie znamy systemu edukacji obowiązującego w Equestrii, więc opisuję ten nasz. Pierwszą szkołą z jaką Marcepan miała styczność, była podstawówka w Ponyville. Trafiła do tej samej klasy co Mocca, pewnie dzięki staraniom ich ojca, który wiedział jak nieśmiała jest jego córka i jak bardzo przyda jej się tam znajoma osoba. Przez pierwsze trzy lata, jej klasa była dość fajna. Kucyki były miłe i zabawne, nauczycielka też okazała się być pełną cierpliwości osobą, która całą siebie wkładała w edukację źrebaków. W roku czwartym, gdy ich nauka weszła na wyższy poziom, dobrani zostali do nowych klas, a jedną nauczycielką, zastąpiło kilka innych, nie koniecznie tak dobrych. Marcepan miała to szczęście, że wciąż mogła dzielić ławkę z siostrą, ale jej nowi koledzy z klasy nie byli już tak fajni jak poprzedni, a większość jej przyjaciół została przydzielona do innych klas. Przez kolejne trzy lata, które tu spędziła nie czuła się najlepiej. Wdała się w kilka konfliktów, także z niektórymi nauczycielami i miała trudności z odnalezieniem się w towarzystwie. Skupiła się więc na nauce. Miała same dobre oceny, wykazywała spory zapał do poznawania nowych rzeczy - ambicja mówiła jej, że musi być jedną z lepszych. I tak też się stało. Zaangażowała się w samorząd szkolny, brała udział w licznych konkursach, szkołę opuściła ze świadectwem z wyróżnieniem. Niestety bez przyjaciół. Z radością udała się więc do gimnazjum, wiedząc że nowa szkoła oznacza czystą kartę. Znów jednak pech sprawił, że jej klasa okazała się nie być najlepiej dobraną. Dodatkowo została rozdzielona z Moccą. W pierwszej klasie zaprzyjaźniła się z jedną zaledwie klaczą, ale miała ona dar do zawierania nowych znajomości i szybko przestała mieć dla Marcepan tyle czasu, ile ta by chciała. Dopiero pod koniec klasy drugiej, Marcepan zdecydowała się na zawarcie kilku nowych przyjaźni. Pomógł jej w tym ogier, z którym dzieliła ławkę - był on dość popularny i powszechnie lubiany, więc zapoznał ją z kilkoma interesującymi osobami. Marcepan ze wszystkimi się dogadała, szybko wyszło na jaw że mają podobne poczucie humoru i dzielą niektóre zainteresowania - z każdym znalazła jakiś punkt wspólny. Bardzo ciepło wspomina te czasy i swój rozkwit życia towarzyskiego. Nastąpiła w niej wtedy zmiana: z nieśmiałej i cichej klaczy zrobiła się dusza towarzystwa. Wciąż jednak dbała o dobre oceny i dobre zachowanie, dużo czasu spędzała na nauce i przeżywała każdy zły stopień, których w dzienniku przybywało. Niemniej jednak, choć w gimnazjum poznała naprawdę cudowne osoby, miała też styczność z wieloma nie tak cudownymi, dlatego z ochotą opuściła jego mury i udała się do liceum, wolnego od gimnazjalnej głupoty. 'Czasy młodzieńcze' W liceum poczuła, jakby odnalazła swoje miejsce. Ponieważ niewielka szkoła w niewielkim Ponyville nie oferowała kierunków interesujących Marcepan i mogących pomóc jej zdobyć doświadczenie do zawodu animatora, wybrała profil biologiczno-chemiczny, gdyż bardzo lubiła te dwa przedmioty. Znajomy z jej klasy, na jednej z imprez zapoznał ją z LindsemLinds by FoxInShadow - pegazem o granatowej sierści i czarnej grzywie. Marcepan dość szybko złapała z nim nić porozumienia, a krótka pogawędka przerodziła się w kilkugodzinną rozmowę. Gdy impreza dobiegała końca, obiecali sobie że jeszcze się spotkają. Wtedy odkryli, że chodzą do jednej szkoły, ale na różne profile. W dni, w których rozpoczynali lekcje o tej samej porze, pegaz przychodził do domu Marcepan i razem szli do szkoły. Zaiskrzyło między nimi i zostali parą. Nierozłączni byli właściwie całe liceum, musieli się jednak rozdzielić ponieważ wybierali się oni na dwie różne uczelnie w dwóch różnych miastach. 'Pobyt w Canterlocie' Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej, Marcepan dostała się na Canterlocki Instytut Sztuki. Była nowa w mieście i nie znała nikogo, a ponieważ stolica gościła wielu studentów, miała problem ze znalezieniem lokum. Przez pierwsze kilka dni wynajmowała pokoik w tanim motelu, jednak miała z niego dość daleko na uczelnię. Przechadzając się po budynku szkoły poznała Ariadnę, która również rozpoczynała edukację w tej szkole, na wydziale dziennikarstwa. Pegazica mieszkała w Canterlocie już jakiś czas, więc po kilku dniach wspólnej rozmowy, zdecydowała się zaprosić Marcepan do siebie do domu, gdzie wynajęła jej pokój. Klacze bardzo dobrze się dogadywały i ciężko było im się rozstać po trzech latach pod jednym dachem. Na uczelni poznała też inne niezwykle utalentowane postacie, z różnych kierunków. Artyści trzymali się razem. Stolica zachwyciła ją swoim przepychem, łatwym dostępem do wszystkiego i tą ilością mieszkańców, niekiedy przytłaczającą dla dziewczyny z niewielkiej miejscowości. Jednak spędzony tam czas wspomina niezwykle miło - spotkania z przyjaciółmi na miasteczku studenckim, poznanie interesujących kucyków, korzystanie z uroków miasta, a wolnych chwilach trochę nauki.Nanana, zdanie sesji bez otworzenia podręcznika. Z tego miejsca pozdrawiam mojego kuzyna xd Po zakończeniu studiów, długo rozważała czy nie zostać w Canterlocie na stałe, znalazła nawet parę miejsc, które potencjalnie mogłyby dać jej dobrze płatną pracę, zdecydowała się jednak na powrót w rodzinne strony by odpocząć od trudów studiowania zgiełku stolicy i spędzić trochę czasu z rodziną. Rozstanie z poznaną tam Ariadną oraz znajomymi z baru "Loża", do którego pegazica kilka razy ją zaprowadziła, było bolesne, ale na szczęście wciąż utrzymują mniej lub bardziej bliskie kontakty. 'Powrót w rodzinne strony' Po ponad trzech latach spędzonych w Canterlocie, Marcepan postanowiła powrócić w rodzinne strony by odpocząć i zdecydować, co dalej robić w życiu. Najważniejszą decyzją przed jaką stanęła był wybór miejsca pracy, a więc i miejsca zamieszkania. Przywiązana do rodzinnej miejscowości klacz brała pod uwagę czy w niej nie zostać, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Ponyville nie ma studia animacji, a więc jej wykształcenie na niewiele jej się tu przyda. W grę wchodziła więc przeprowadzka. Marcepan rozważała powrót do Canterlotu, jednak dla klaczy z luźnym podejściem do życia, eleganckie i sztywne kuce ze stolicy, nie stanowiły najlepszego towarzystwa. Oczywiście nie można tego powiedzieć o wszystkich mieszkańcach, jednak na ogół w mieście panowała wyniosła atmosfera. Przez myśl przeszły jej też metropolie takie jak Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Baltimare, a nawet Kryształowe Imperium. W ostateczności zdecydowała się jednak wybrać słoneczne Los Pegasus, słynące z wielu wytwórni filmowych - kolebka filmu, animacji i aktorstwa w Equestrii. Idealne miejsce dla osoby chcącej związać życie z tym odłamem sztuki. Została w rodzinnym miasteczku nieco ponad rok. W tym czasie chwytała się mniejszych i większych robótek, by zarobić na na swój początek w wielkim mieście. Gdy już uzbierała kwotę potrzebną jej na pierwsze miesiące czynszu i zakup pożywienia, oznajmiła wszystkim że nadszedł czas by się usamodzielnić. Dużo ciężej było jej się rozstać z rodziną i znajomymi niż przed wyjazdem na studia, bo teraz przenosiła się na stałe i to do regionu znacznie bardziej oddalonego od Ponyville niż Canterlot. Niemniej jednak spakowała swoje rzeczy, chwyciła w zęby klatkę ze swoją papugą i wsiadła do pociągu. 'Przeprowadzka do Los Pegasus i czasy najnowsze' Domek który wynajęła znajduje się raczej daleko od centrum - klacz przywiązała się do spokojnej atmosfery przedmieść. W przeciągu kilku dni rozpakowała się, zaopatrzyła w to co niezbędne, poznała sąsiadów i podpisała umowę o pracę w jednym z bardziej znanych studiów, zajmującym się produkcją filmów animowanych i kreskówek dla dzieci. Nowi sąsiedzi okazali się być w większości przyjazno nastawionymi kucykami, choć raczej nie w jej wieku - przedmieścia zamieszkiwali starsi ludzie, lub wielodzietne rodziny, młodzież wybrała centrum, choć Marcepan nie do końca rozumiała ich wybór życia w ciągłym zgiełku. Kilka dni po aklimatyzacji, zaadoptowała małego szczeniaka, odnalazła przyjaciółkę ze studiów, Poppy, która zrezygnowała z animacji na rzecz gastronomi i jakimś cudem ogarnęła sprawy komunikacji miejskiej i topografii wielkiego miasta. W weekendy, kiedy klacz ma wolne od pracy, z ochotą odwiedza rodzinę w Ponyville lub zatrzymuje się w Canterlocie, by spotkać się z Moccą i znajomymi. Dużo podróżuje, ponieważ osoby które kocha rozbite są po całej Equestrii, ale przywykła już na tyle do przesiadywania w pociągu, że gdy z różnych przyczyn nie może wyjechać, czuje się nieswojo. Osobowość 'Poczucie humoru' thumb|Gif autorstwa Sarnny c:Marcepan to kucyk z dość sporym poczuciem humoru, które jednak ujawnia się tylko w towarzystwie znanych jej kucyków. Potrafi dostosowywać poziom i tematykę żartów do osoby, z którą rozmawia; wie co kogo bawi i świetnie to wykorzystuje. Przez większość czasu jednak jej humor jest dość złośliwy, w nadmiarze używa ironii w głosie, a sztukę sarkazmu opanowała niemal do perfekcji. Prawie zawsze ma uśmiech na twarzy, uważa, że dobry żart i doborowe towarzystwo pomogą nawet w najbardziej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Poczucie humoru jest tą cechą, która w jej mniemaniu czyni kogoś wyjątkowym i przyciąga ją do innych. 'Samowystarczalność i ośli upór' Marcepan uwielbia samotność. Od najmłodszych lat najlepiej czuła się w swoim towarzystwie, jednak paradoksalnie tak samo uwielbia spotykać się ze znajomymi, choć nie robi tego tak często, jak większość osób w jej wieku. Lubi sama decydować o swoim życiu, ma jego własną wizję, do której dąży. Nie lubi prac w grupie, jeśli jest do niej zmuszana, zgadza się na wszystkie pomysły współtowarzyszy, z reguły tak różne od jej własnych. Chociaż jej rodzina nigdy nie odmawia pomocy i chętnie ją wspiera, Marcepan wolała nauczyć się samodzielności i wszystkie problemy rozwiązywać na własne kopyto. Nie lubi prosić się o pomoc i robi to tylko w ostateczności. Z tego powodu tak szybko się usamodzielniła i opuściła rodzinny dom - nie chce być dla nikogo ciężarem. Dodatkowo jest jeszcze niewiarygodnie uparta i zawsze musi postawić na swoim. Gdy okaże się, że nie ma racji, uśmiechnie się i podziękuje za uświadomienie, ale w głębi serca czuje zdenerwowanie i irytację. Nikt nie przemówi jej do rozsądku, nawet najbardziej szanowane przez nią osoby, czyli jej siostry. Marcepan wszystkiego uczy się na własnych błędach - tych bolesnych i tych nie. 'Empatia i altruizm' Marcepan odczuwa silne uczucie empatii do osób cierpiących, a cudzą niedolę traktuje jak swoją własną. Nie potrafi odmawiać kucykom pomocy, co bywa dla niej przekleństwem. Mimo wszystko chętnie udziela się jako wolontariuszka i bierze udział w większych i mniejszych akcjach charytatywnych. Potrafi nie spać po nocach i martwić się problemami innych i popada w depresję, gdy okazuje się, że nie jest w stanie komuś pomóc. W czasie jednej ze zbiórek, stała na mrozie od rana do nocy i zbierała monety, mając ciężkie zapalenie płuc i kategoryczny zakaz lekarza.Prawdziwa historia z WOŚPu 2013. 2 miesiące w domu z powodu ciężkiego zapalenia płuc, ale przecież trzeba pomóc. Postałam na 20 stopniowym mrozie, zajęłam nawet drugie miejsce w zbiórce pieniędzy w moim mieście. Szkoda tylko, że po całej akcji musiałam wziąć trzecią dawkę antybiotyku i zostać w domu przez kolejny miesiąc ;_; 'Lenistwo' Marcepan jest kucykiem o wielkiej ambicji, ale jednocześnie jest niesamowicie leniwa. Żyje w zgodzie z zasadą "Co masz zrobić dziś, zrób jutro, a najlepiej dzień przed końcowym terminem". Wszystko odkłada na później, przez większość czasu improwizuje. Lenistwo traktuje jak swoją najgorszą wadę, ponieważ hamuje ją w osiąganiu wysoko postawionych sobie celów. Często boi się, że nie podoła wyzwaniu i woli schować głowę w piasek niż rzeczywiście spróbować. Na szczęście, jeśli chodzi o kwestie zawodowe, nie uznaje obijania się i zawsze ciężko pracuje. 'Wrażliwość' Marcepan jest kucykiem o ogromnej wrażliwości, chwyta ją za serce właściwie wszystko. Jest przy tym wyjątkowo delikatna, ma więc dwie cechy, które utrudniają jej pokonywanie życiowych przeszkód - zamiast stawić im czoła, woli zamknąć się w pokoju i poużalać. Uwielbia romanse i filmy o bardziej rozbudowanych wątkach miłosnych; jest niepoprawną romantyczką. Przed obejrzeniem jakiegokolwiek filmu kładzie obok siebie paczkę chusteczek, na zaś. Niemniej jednak nie ruszają ją złośliwości, czy uwagi na jej temat, o ile nie pochodzą od członków jej rodziny. Tylko ich zdanie się dla niej tak naprawdę liczy i tylko coś niemiłego z ich strony, może doprowadzić ją do łez. Wszelkie zatargi z przyjaciółmi, znajomymi czy obcymi kucykami, obraca w żart. 'Słomiany zapał' Marcepan lubi próbować nowych rzeczy i co chwila znajduje sobie nowe hobby. Zawsze rozpoczyna zajęcia z chęcią nauczenia się czegoś nowego, ale kończy je tydzień po rozpoczęciu - lenistwo bierze górę nad ambicją. Próbowała już gry w tenisa, pływania, tańca i śpiewania w chórze, w szkole była członkinią niemal każdego koła. Zawsze jednak rezygnowała. 'Awersja do sportu' Marcepan nienawidzi uprawiać sportu. Bywa, że dla przyjemności lub spędzając czas ze znajomymi towarzysko zagra w siatkówkę, kosza czy badmintona, jednak poza tymi wyjątkami, stara się omijać wszelkie sytuacje, gdzie zmuszana jest do ćwiczeń. Będąc w szkole, uciekała z niemal każdej lekcji WFu. Jeśli jednak gra, daje z siebie wszystko, choć wyraźnie widać, że o grze nie ma pojęcia i nie orientuje się w zasadach. 'Sentymentalność' Marcepan jest umiarkowanie sentymentalna osobą, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o rzeczy, czy miejsca związane z rodziną lub okresem jej dzieciństwa. Nie potrafi pozbyć się starych pluszaków, często odwiedza stare mieszkanie, regularnie przegląda filmy i fotografie. Wzrusza się, przypominając sobie o przeszłości. Największe przywiązanie odczuwa do pluszowego pieska, którego nazwała Domino. Kupiła go, za jedne z pierwszych monet, które dostała od babci na urodziny - wcześniej nikt nie dawał jej pieniędzy, bo mała, sepleniącaNigdy nie sepleniłam, ale moja 4 letnia siostra to robi - sepleniące dzieci są urocze :3 klaczka nie miałaby ich na co wydać. Wołała więc zabawki lub słodycze. Tego typu pieski, były wtedy popularne, wszystkie szkolne koleżanki Marcepan takie miały, tylko nie ona. Gdy wreszcie miała pieniądze, pobiegła do sklepu jak szalona. Była z siebie dumna, bo z trzech rozmiarów w jakich była zabawka, ona kupiła tego największego, podczas gdy jej znajome miały głównie małe lub średnie. Jako jedyna, uznała, że piesek jest płci męskiej, czym wzbudziła zdziwienie klasowych koleżanek. Nawet dziś, mimo dorosłego wieku, lubi mieć go przy łóżku, choć czasem się tego wstydzi.Haha, co ja piszę XD Znów historia prawdziwa, Domino ma dziurę na tyle i jedno ucho miał przyszywane z 5 razy, ale trzyma się dzielnie :'D Pamiętam jak leciałam do tego sklepu, jest na mojej ulicy. Tak się cieszyłam, że wybiegłam bez butów i w stroju kąpielowym C: (Była sobota, środek czerwca, siedziałam w dmuchanym basenie). Na szczęście wybiegła za mną mama i kazała mi ubrać klapki i sukienkę. Jakieś 7 lat miałam ^^ Nie wierzę, że o tym piszę, kogo to interesuje? :I 'Miłość do rodziny' Marcepan pochodzi z licznej rodziny, a przy tym jest rodzinnym kucykiem. Dużo bardziej cieszy ją czas spędzany z krewnymi niż ze znajomymi. Traci poczucie rzeczywistości będąc wśród bliskich, czas się wtedy nie liczy. Najbardziej cieszą ją spotkania u jej dziadków przy grilluWell duh, że nie smażą mięsa. Kuce grillują warzywne szaszłyki c:, w towarzystwie licznych cioć i wesołego kuzynostwa. 'Pozorna nieśmiałość, a gadatliwość' Marcepan jest nieśmiałym kucykiem, który miewa problemy z zawieraniem znajomości, kiedy jednak kogoś pozna, staje się naprawdę gadatliwa. Jej problemy związane są z tym, że zawsze stara się dostosować tematykę rozmowy do obecnego rozmówcy, a kiedy ktoś jest dla niej obcy, nie wie co ma mówić i boi się, że palnie coś, co zrazi ją do towarzysza. W gronie przyjaciół, buzia jej się nie zamyka. Kiedy była mała, chciało jej się płakać gdy tylko złapała z kimś kontakt wzrokowy na ulicy. Na szczęście wyrosła z wiekiem. 'Przesadna skromność' Marcepan jest skromna i nie lubi opowiadać o sobie, swoich osiągnięciach, czy umiejętnościach, natomiast chętnie dzieli się ze światem swoimi porażkami lub po prostu szerokim łukiem omija rozmowy na jej temat. Nie wierzy w siebie i swoje umiejętności, ma wrażenie, że kiedy o nich opowiada, inni odbierają to tak, jakby się przechwalała. Na szczęście ma przyjaciół, którzy wspierają ją w tym co robi i chętnie o tym słuchają, czy raczej chętnie o tym rozpowiadają. Czasem ma im to za złe, że nie potrafią trzymać języka za zębami, ale nie potrafi się na nich gniewać dłużej niż 2 minuty. Umiejętności i anty-umiejętności 'Malowanie' Marcepan talent do malowania odkryła będąc nastolatką i szybko zawładnęło jej życiem. Każdą wolną chwilę poświęca na tworzenie nowych prac, a z domu nie rusza się bez szkicownika i ołówka. Stara się próbować nowych technik, zaczynając od tradycyjnych, a kończąc na grafice komputerowej. Jej prace wciąż nie są idealne, ale stara się dążyć do perfekcji. To właśnie miłość do sztuki zadecydowała o związaniu z nią życia i kariery. Poprzez swoją wyobraźnię artysty i awangardowe postrzeganie świata, często nie jest rozumiana przez społeczeństwo, choć wyróżnianie się i oryginalność są rzeczami, które klacz naprawdę wysoko ceni. Z reguły tworzy dla siebie, nie lubi poklasku, a sztuka jest dla niej sposobem na relaks. Dlatego tak ceni swój zawód - pracę w animacji. Cały dzień może cieszyć oko produkcjami dla najmłodszych które uwielbia i z których tak naprawdę nigdy nie wyrosła, a dodatkowo ma satysfakcję, że je współtworzy i uśmiech maluje się jej na twarzy za każdym razem, gdy w napisach końcowych serialu, czy filmu widzi swoje imię. 'Śpiewanie' Jeszcze w latach źrebięcych, Marcepan kochała śpiew i muzykę. W jej domu zawsze brzmiały skoczne dźwięki, a ona kochała naśladować ulubionych wykonawców. Niemniej jednak nie została obdarzona anielskim głosem, dlatego pozwala sobie na śpiewanie, tylko, gdy jest sama. Gdy była mniejsza, jej głos całkiem nieźle się zapowiadał; wygrywała wiele konkursów i często występowała publicznie. Jednak z wiekiem, przestała dbać o struny głosowe, coraz mniej śpiewała i głos się zmienił - niestety na gorsze. Nie jest on już tak czysty jak kiedyś, a także dużo niższy. Czasem jej smutno kiedy o tym myśli, lub kiedy śpiewa i słyszy jak kiepsko wychodzą jej niektóre utwory, czy poszczególne dźwięki , ale nigdy nie planowała kariery wokalnej, więc nie żałuje, że sprawy potoczyły się tak, a nie inaczej.Taki talent zmarnowany :'D 'Gotowanie' Marcepan nie zbyt potrafi gotować. Każda próba wykonania jakiegoś bardziej skomplikowanego dania zawsze kończy się klęską. Będąc na studiach poznała Poppy, koleżankę z roku, która uczyła ją gotować. Marcepan okazała się być opornym uczniem, ale tak czy siak nauczyła się kilku rzeczy i prostszych przepisów. Klacz potrafi zapewnić sobie tylko dobre kanapki na śniadanie, czy kolację - obiady zjada w knajpce Poppy lub są jej one dowożone do domu. Niemniej jednak wykazuje dość spore uzdolnienia cukiernicze - świetnie wychodzą jej wszelkiego rodzaju ciasta, torty i inne desery. Mimo uzależnienia od cukru i tego typu słodkości, nie jest ona w stanie jeść ich codziennie, dlatego w kwestiach kulinarnych jest uzależniona od innych. 'Języki obce' Klacz, choć nie zawsze była tak otwarta na innych jak jest teraz, od zawsze wiedziała że nauka obcych języków i poznawanie obcych kultur jest istotne. Mama zapisała ją na prywatne lekcje angielskiego, jeszcze przed pójściem do szkoły podstawowej, do młodej nauczycielki, która cieszyła się dobrą opinią. Okazała się ona być ciepłą i przyjazną osobą, którą Marcepan szybko polubiła. Dodatkowo okazało się, że w kwestii nauki języków Marcepan wykazuje spore zdolności i przychodzi jej to z łatwością. Choć to angielskiego uczyła się najdłużej, i to on wychodzi jej najlepiej, inne języki liznęła w szkole i one również okazały się być dla niej pestką do opanowania, jednak po zakończeniu szkoły, nie zdecydowała się na kontynuację ich nauki. W liceum poznała łacinę, oraz zapisała się na kurs chińskiego.To dopiero po wakacjach :D Łacinę będę mieć obowiązkową, a chiński wprowadzają pierwszy raz, zamierzam się zapisać. Jeszcze nie wiem, czy będzie mi to dobrze szło, ale optymistycznie wolę założyć, że tak XD Obiecała sobie, że rozpocznie kiedyś naukę języka japońskiego i francuskiego, ale z powodu małej ilości czasu, nie jest w stanie się za to zabrać. 'Kontakty z dziećmi' Marcepan od zawsze miała dobre kopyto do dzieci, głównie z powodu swoich zainteresowań i dość infantylnego sposobu bycia. Przebywanie z maluchami sprawia jej przyjemność, kocha zabawny z nimi, ale przede wszystkim rozmowy: podziwia dziecięcą wyobraźnię, niewinność i postrzeganie świata. Będąc nastolatką, lubiła dorabiać sobie opiekując się źrebakami sąsiadów. W rodzinie nie miała takiej możliwości, bo sama była najmłodsza.Ech, takie są skutki pisania o wymyślonej rodzinie, a nie prawdziwej. Tak na serio to mam 4 letnią siostrę c: Marcepan często pomaga swojej sąsiadce, która jest organizatorką przyjęć dla dzieci. Młoda klacz, angażuje się w takie sprawy jak dekoracje lub muzyka, prowadzi warsztaty rysunkowe dla maluchów, a na zabawach tematycznych, często się przebiera i przewodzi imprezie. Bawi ją to, ale czerpie z tego satysfakcję i lubi spędzać w ten sposób czas. Zainteresowania 'Czytanie książek' Marcepan od zawsze lubiła czytać książki, z reguły o każdej tematyce, ale jej najulubieńsze dzieła to romanse i biografie sławnych kucyków. Z czytaniem właśnie wiąże się jej miłość do lata i słonecznej pogody: najmilej czyta jej się na leżaku, w blasku słońca, z ciemnymi okularami na pyszczku i mrożoną kawą w kopytku. Jeśli chodzi o kawę, jest od niej uzależniona, pije ją kiedy tylko może, jeden warunek - musi być słodka. 'Miłość do bajek i kreskówek' Z dzieciństwa pozostała jej także miłość do bajek i kreskówek, które uwielbia oglądać i którymi żyje. Z tego powodu rodzina i znajomi uważają ją za wyjątkowo infantylną i nie zawsze traktują poważnie. Jej niespełnionym marzeniem jest stworzenie własnej kreskówki. Dzięki swoim zainteresowaniom, bywa że lepiej dogaduje się ze źrebakami niż swoimi rówieśnikami. 'Moda' Marcepan od lat źrebięcych związana jest z modą, ponieważ jej matka była krawcową. Razem z Moccą bardzo interesowały się zawodem mamy, a Marcepan często zamykała się w pokoju lub siadała w ogródku i projektowała nowe stroje. Sama, lubi dobrze wyglądać i przejmuje się tym, jak pokaże się innym, jednak przede wszystkim lubi być dobrze ubraną dla siebie - wtedy ma lepszy humor. 'Ogrodnictwo i ekologia' Mimo iż Marcepan panicznie boi się owadów (poza biedronkami i motylami), interesuje się ogrodnictwem i cieszy ją czas jaki spędza na pielęgnacji swojego niewielkiego ogródka, który jest dla niej oazą w wielkim mieście. Tym samym, wspiera ekologiczny tryb życia i stara się taki prowadzić. Nigdy nie kupuje produktów testowanych na zwierzętach lub korzystających ze szkodliwych składników, a w miarę możliwości stara się też kupować ekologiczną żywność. Segreguje też śmieci i jak może wspiera politykę proekologiczną i wszelkie związane z tym akcje. Sama lubi nazywać się "zieloną". 'Muzyka' Klacz kocha muzykę i nie potrafi zrobić właściwie niczego, jeśli takowa jej nie towarzyszy. Jest w stanie słuchać właściwie każdego gatunku: wszytko zależy pod poszczególnego zespołu lub piosenki. Choć najprzyjemniej słucha jej się indie rocka i indie popu, a także wszelkiej muzyki akustycznej, jest otwarta na nowości, a na jej playliście figurują też kawałki dance i techno, czyli z gatunków których nie cierpi. Nigdy nie nauczyła się grać na żadnym instrumencie, choć zawsze była muzykalnym kucykiem. W młodości interesowała ją gra na skrzypcach, ale nigdy się jej nie podjęła. 'Jedzenie' Marcepan ma i zawsze miała duży apetyt. Uwielbia jedzenie i nie traktuje go tylko jako konieczności do przeżycia - czerpie z tego radość. Choć sama nie potrafi gotować, lubi kosztować nowych rzeczy i jest otwarta na nowe dania, choć jest dość wybredna i wielu rzeczy nie zje. Podczas wycieczek, niektórzy robią sobie listę jakie atrakcje i zabytki warto zwiedzić. Ona z kolei robi listę najlepszych restauracji w mieście lub miejsc z miejscową kuchnią.Naprawdę tak robię ;__; Relacje 'Rodzina i krewni' 'Mocca' Mocca jest jej starszą o kilka minut bliźniaczką, z którą łączy ją specjalna więź. Jeszcze jako małe klaczki rozumiały się bez słów, miały podobne zainteresowania i były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Siostry niezwykle rzadko się ze sobą kłóciły, co dziwiło każdego kto miał okazje poznać te dwie małe łobuziary. Gdy coś knuły to wspólnie, nigdy przeciw sobie, a więc i samą karę też dzieliły razem, dzięki czemu kończyła się szybciej i nie była tak straszna do zniesienia. Mocca była jej pierwszą przyjaciółką i przez długi okres jedyną - mała Marcepan była zbyt nieśmiała by zawierać nowe znajomości. Nieco bardziej towarzyska siostra była jej łącznikiem z rówieśnikami i w pewnym sensie wzorem do naśladowania; obserwowanie jej pomogło Marcepan na otwarcie się na świat. Klaczki chodziły razem do klasy, razem siedziały w ławce, były właściwie nierozłączne. Mocca obecnie mieszka w Canterlocie - wyprowadziła się do niego w podobnym terminie co Marcepan, również w celu studiowania, jednak klacz postanowiła tam pozostać na stałe. Obie zawarły w tamtym czasie nowe znajomości i nieco oddaliły się od siebie, zwłaszcza po przeprowadzce Marcepan do Los Pegasus. Dzwonią do siebie niemal codziennie, jednak Marcepan tęskni za starymi czasami gdy miały dla siebie więcej czasu. Kiedy jednak się spotykają, paplanina nie ma końca. 'Noir Plume' Noir jest najstarszą siostrą Marcepan. Jednorożec z natury jest uprzejmą i troskliwą osobą, a jednocześnie wyjątkowo utalentowaną. Od zawsze wykazywała zdolności pisarskie, a głównymi odbiorcami jej opowiadań były bliźniaczki, które uwielbiały słuchać historyjek ich siostry. Noir kochała Moccę i Marcepan, spędzała z nimi wiele czasu, bawiła i opiekowała jak druga matka. Klacze ogólnie były dość zgranym rodzeństwem, a nastoletnia Noir wzorem do naśladowania, dla źrebaka jakim Marcepan była. 'Linds' Linds jest special someponym Marcepan, którego poznała w liceum. Był jej pierwszą i jak dotąd jedyną miłością. Jest między nimi wiele różnic, zupełnie inaczej patrzą na świat, a dobrani są na zasadzie, że dwa przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Mimo to żyją w zgodzie, a z dzielących ich różnic wynika wiele zabawnych sytuacji. Linds nie ma stałego miejsca zamieszkania, dlatego w przerwach od podróży zatrzymuje się u Marcepan. Ich związek to związek czysto na odległość. Linds jest podróżnikiem i właściwie cały czas jest w trasie, para nie ma więc dla siebie wiele czasu. Marcepan jednak odpowiada taki wymiar ich znajomości i nie chce kończyć ich związku. Jest zadowolona z bycia osobą niezależną od innych. 'Rodzice' Do jej rodzinnego domu rzadko wkradały się kłótnie, dlatego Marcepan żyła w zgodzie z rodzicami i rodzeństwem. Pochodzi z niezbyt zamożnej rodziny, więc ojciec musiał ciężko pracować na ich utrzymanie, z tego powodu nie widywała go często. Z kolei matka pracowała jako krawcowa, a zakład prowadziła w ich domu, by móc mieć swoje córki na oku przez cały dzień. To właśnie ona zaraziła Marcepan i Moccę miłością do mody. Od ojca odziedziczyła poczucie humoru; z obojgiem rodziców dobrze się dogaduje i nie ma przed nimi tajemnic. 'Znajomi i przyjaciele' 'Ariadna'Kopiuj-wklejka od Rani z artykułu, za jej świętym pozwoleniem ^^ thumb|Silly Aria, grzywa Marcepan nie jest z marcepanu :3Ariadna i Marcepan poznały się na studiach. Chodziły na tę samą uczelnię w Canterlocie. Młoda artystka nie miała się gdzie zatrzymać, otoczenie było dla niej całkowicie nowe. Ariadna już od kilku miesięcy tu mieszkała i zapoznała się z Marcepan. Przez kilka dni chodziły razem na uczelnię. Po krótkiej i zrozumiałej dyskusji, Ariadna zaprosiła do siebie Marcepan, gdzie wynajęła jej jeden ze swoich pokoi. Początkowo obie klacze musiały się przystosować do swoich nawyków, charakterów i umiejętności. Ariadna była pod wrażeniem, jaki talent do rysowania ma Marcepan. W końcu tak klacze przywykły do swojego towarzystwa, że zaczynały zachowywać się jak siostry Siostra bliźniaczka na wiki :D Po trzech latach, wyprowadziła się od Ariadny. Klacze polubiły swoje towarzystwo i trudno było im się rozstać. Kilka lat później, Ariadna i Marcepan spotykają się ponownie. Pegazica już jako dziennikarka i Marcepan, jako animatorka z Los Pegasus. Po długiej rozmowie, wspomnieniach, Marcepan zgodziła się na wywiad. Obie klacze trafiły na pierwszą stronę najlepszej gazety. Ariadna co jakiś czas odwiedzała Marcepan w Los Pegasus, a Marcepan jeździła do Canterlotu. Utrzymują swoją znajomość i relacje. Marcepan, podczas pobytów w Canterlocie, odwiedza też bar "Loża", gdzie spotyka Arię, Star, Sur, Lamb Chop i Jake'a. 'Star Secret, Sur Lucy Prise i Lamb Chop' Marcepan poznała Star, Sur i Lamb w barze "Loża", który odwiedziła z Ariadną. Te trzy klacze zrobiły na niej bardzo dobre pierwsze wrażenie, swoją inteligencją, poczuciem humoru i tym jak przyjaźnie ją powitały, choć dość niespodziewanie pojawiła się w ich życiu i "wepchnęła" w paczkę. Sur Lucy Prise zaimponowała jej talentem plastycznym, z Lamb złapała nić porozumienia, gdyż pegazica zajmowała się stomatologią, czyli dziedziną, którą również chciała w dzieciństwie zajmować się Marcepan, a Star Secret wiedzą i obyciem. Marcepan z rozmów z nimi dowiedziała się wielu nowych rzeczy, znalazła inspirację do zaczęcia kilku ciekawych projektów. Wśród "Loży" potrafi i lubi się otwierać, co zadziwia ją samą, gdyż z natury jest raczej skryta. 'Lia' W edycji 'Parnassius' Parnassius poznał Marcepan w czasie swojej podróży do Los Pegasus. Kucyki wpadły na siebie w supermarkecie, co doprowadziło do upadku obydwu i wysypania się zawartości ich koszyków. Parnassius zauważył, że z koszyka Marcepan wypadły różnej maści przybory plastyczne i kilogram marchewek, więc po przeproszeniu się, zaciekawiony zapytał czy jest artystką. Klacz nie przepada za tym określeniem, więc odpowiedziała tylko "w pewnym sensie" po czym obydwoje udali się w stronę kas. Po wyjściu ze sklepu, ogier wciąż nie zaspokoił swojej ciekawości, więc razem udali się na kawę do małej kafejki. Tam Marcepan wyjaśniła czym się zajmuje oraz powiedziała co nieco o projekcie, nad którym pracowała. Parnassius również wyjawił jej że nie jest stąd i opowiedział parę ciekawych rzeczy o sobie. Po wypiciu kawy Marcepan skomentowała, że w "Loży" podają znacznie lepsze. Wtedy wyszło na jaw, że Parnassius też tam czasem zagląda oraz że posiadają wspólnych znajomych, przez co polubili się jeszcze bardziej. Zdarzyło im się kilka razy zatańczyć ze sobą, co jest dość niespotykane, zważając na anty-umiejętność Marcepan do wszelkich pląsów.But tańczenie na klawiaturze zawsze awesome c: 'Jake Coffee' Marcepan poznała Jake'a w czasie swojego pobytu w Canterlocie, dzięki Ariadnie, która to zaprowadziła ją do baru "Loża" i zapoznała ze swoimi znajomymi. Klacz polubiła jego towarzystwo, poczucie humoru i podejście do życia, dlatego nie mogła wyobrazić sobie czegoś lepszego niż fakt, że został on chłopakiem Arii. Ponieważ współlokatorki traktowały się jak siostry, Marcepan pieszczotliwie nazywała Jake'a swoim szwagrem, a on nie pozostawał jej dłużny. Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać w nocy o gejach ;-;, czy wspólnie oglądać filmy. Marcepan liczy się z jego zdaniem i jest on jednym z jej bliższych przyjaciół. Jake zawsze służy jej radą, mądrymi cytatami sypie jak z rękawa, skłonny był nawet użyczyć jej swojej pralki co ja pisiam ;-; xd. Miała też przyjemność spróbować zrobionej przez niego kawy i jest to rzecz, za którą niesamowicie tęskni kiedy jest poza Canterlotem. Ogier dał się jej poznać jako godny zaufania kuc, z którym można porozmawiać o wszystkim i który skutecznie potrafi podnosić na duchu. 'Magdolna' W edycji 'Agnessa' W edycji 'Sheo' W edycji 'Angel's Voice' Angela poznała Marcepan, gdy wraz z rodzicami odwiedziła Los Pegasus. W trakcie zwiedzania miasta, mała pegazica (wtedy jeszcze 6 lat) zgubiła się na rynku. Nie mogła znaleźć rodziców i wyglądała na zmartwioną i zdezorientowaną, więc podeszła do niej Marcepan. Klacz zapytała co się stało i postanowiła pomóc znaleźć jej rodziców, a że były wyższa, łatwiej było jej wypatrzeć w tłumie kuce, o opisanym przez Angel wyglądzie. W końcu udało się ich wyszukać i oddać im córkę, a oni nie mogli przestać dziękować Marcepan. Klacz była zadowolona, że cała sprawa skończyła się szczęśliwie i zaprosiła rodzinę Angeli na herbatę do swojego domu, by ochłonęli. W czasie rozmowy jej mama wypytywała Marcepan o różne rzeczy, wyszło więc na jaw że klacz też pochodzi z Ponyville i na dodatek, że mama Marcepan oraz mama Angeli się przyjaźnią. Od tamtego czasu, mama Voice bardzo ufa Marcepan i zezwala swojej córce na samodzielne wyjazdy do Los Pegasus oraz mieszkanie z beżową klaczą. Sama animatorka niezwykle polubiła Angel's Voice i cieszy się kiedy może spędzać z nią czas. Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemi Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Zwierzaki Marcepan posiada dużego, młodego jeszcze chow-chow'a o imieniu BrunoZawsze marzyłam o takim psie i dalej marzę. Są milutkie, puchate i leniwe, a przy tym śliczne i przyjacielskie w stosunku do dzieci. Ideał nie zwierz <3 Zwłaszcza dla mnie, ja ze swoim lenistwem nie dogadałabym się z ruchliwym psiakiem.. Psiaka przygarnęła niedługo po przeprowadzce do Los Pegasus, aby nie być samotną w nowym domu. Bruno jest lojalnym zwierzakiem o łagodnym charakterze i wielkim apetycie. Lubi długie spacery, resztki z obiadu i swoją piszczałkę, Pana Ziemniaka. Marcepan była w mieście nie całe dwa tygodnie i chociaż lubi samotność, czuła się wyobcowana i smutna, że nie ma się nawet do kogo odezwać. Zaczęła tęsknić za domem w Ponyville, a kiedy wspominała stare, dobre czasy przypomniała sobie jak bardzo chciała mieć w dzieciństwie psa rasy chow-chow, ale mama nie zgadzała się twierdząc, że nie jest na tyle odpowiedzialna. Klacz pomyślała, że wreszcie nadszedł czas by spełnić swoje marzenia i pognała do schroniska sprawdzić, czy mają tam takie psiaki. Okazało się, że mieli jednego, a wołali na niego Burek. Mały był wtedy szczenięciem, jednak nie wiadomo jaka jest jego historia - został znaleziony błąkając się po ulicy. Marcepan chciała zabrać tą uroczą, puchatą kulkę do domu, ale zapomniała jak na niego mówią i omyłkowo zawołała do niego Bruno. Nie wiedzieć czemu szczeniak wesoło zamerdał ogonem słysząc to imię i podbiegł do ogrodzenia. Marcepan roześmiała się i po wcześniejszym podpisaniu dokumentów zabrała psa do domu oraz zdecydowała się zmienić imię Burek na Bruno. Maluch szybko się zadomowił oraz okazał się być wesołym zwierzakiem z masą energii. Gdy podrósł, stał się książkowym przykładem swojej rasy. Klacz posiada też papużkę falistą o zielono-żółto-niebieskim ubarwieniu piórek, którą opiekuje się już od źrebięcych lat. Nie była ona planowanym członkiem rodziny. Marcepan wybrała się kiedyś z ciocią nad staw. Gdy tam była, zauważyła latającą im nad głowami papugę bez ogona, który najprawdopodobniej został jej odebrany w czasie ataku kota.Spoko, szybko doszła do zdrowia c: Była przestraszona i wycieńczona, dlatego Marcepan z pomocą cioci złapała ptaka i zawiozła do domu by tam się nim zająć. Ponieważ jej dziadek był pasjonatem ptaków, a jednocześnie majsterkowiczem miał w swoich zasobach wiele własnoręcznie robionych klatek, w tym taką specjalnie wyprofilowaną dla małych papug, którą z ochotą wręczył swojej wnuczce. Ptak wykurował się, pióra w ogonie odrosły, ale Marcepan bardzo się z nim związała. Rodzice zauważyli to i pozwolili jej go zachować. Klaczka nazwała papużkę Jago.Na cześć Jago z Alladyna. No może nie na cześć, bo nie jest to moja ulubiona postać, ale w tamtym czasie to było moje pierwsze skojarzenie do słowa papuga xdSłowem końcowym: papużkę mam naprawdę, chow-chowa chciałabym mieć. Mam kundelka, ale ona nie jest tak do końca moja... to skomplikowane xd Dlatego o niej nie wspominam. Ciekawostki *Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Marcepan nie jest z marcepanu xd *Panicznie boi się porcelanowych lalek *Jej lubione kolory to burgundowy, a także wszelkie odcienie niebieskiego, beżu i zieleni *Urodziny obchodzi 14 czerwca *Ma uczulenie na miód, które powoduje puchnięcie jej ust Angelina Jolie style xd, a mimo to wciąż go je *Ma obsesję na punkcie swojej grzywy, ciągle ją głaszcze i bawi się kosmykami Galeria Uwagi Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemi Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze